poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars Action
Cartoon All-Stars Action is a second season of the Cartoon All-Stars contest made by MegatronMovies1999. Plot Like Cartoon All-Stars Island, the previous season, much of Cartoon All-Stars Action chronicles the events of the eponymous fictional reality shows. The Cartoon All-Stars series itself is an "animated reality television series", which stars the cast and crew of the fictional series, parodying many aspects of reality television in general. After last season's winner, Connor Lacey, splits his prize money of C$100,000 with Sci-Twi for a challenge (open to all 22 of Cartoon All-Stars Island's contestants) in which the winner would receive C$1,000,000, the money was left in limbo after a situation resulted in a 14-way tie. As such, show host Chris McLean (Christian Potenza) had no choice but to commission a second competition with all 14 tied contestants. The contestants are told to arrive at an abandoned movie studio lot in Toronto, Ontario, where the new competition, titled "Cartoon All-Stars Action", would take place. Because of its location, Chris tells the contestants that the challenges would all be in the form of various movie genres. The accommodations of the contestants are handled by Chef Hatchet (Clé Bennett) in a similar manner to how it was handled in the previous season. The outhouse which was used as a confessional in Cartoon All-Stars Island has been replaced with a makeup trailer for the cast to use, although Chris and Chef do use it in various episodes during the CASA season. After a quick elimination of two contestants, the Yu-Gi-Oh! stars Jaden Yuki (Matthew Charles) and Yusei Fudo (Greg Abbey), a second challenge determined the team captains of the two competing teams: the Screaming Gaffers, headed by Shredder Jr, and the Killer Grips, headed by Connor Lacey. From then on, challenges would alternate between "reward challenges" where winners would receive a special prize, and "elimination challenges" where the losing team would vote off one of its own in an elaborate "Gilded Chris Ceremony". The pattern of reducing the contestants down was briefly interrupted on two occasions: once when Odd was voted off, and another time when Zarc, a contestant who did not originally qualify for Cartoon All-Stars Action, successfully sued the show and was added into the game. The players eliminated would make the "walk of shame" and into the "Lame-o-sine", where they leave the movie studio. Once seven contestants were left, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips were dissolved, and the challenges became individual-oriented in nature. Chris hired Midnight Sparkle as his ringer to sabotage the other contestants and to create drama. Eventually, two contestants were left standing: Connor Lacey and Zarc, with Connor Lacey being the original winner, and Zarc the runner-up. Zarc does win in the alternate ending. Contestants * Connor Lacey * Shredder Jr * Sci-Twi (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) * Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) * Yuma Tsukamo (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) * Zarc (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) * Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) * Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) * Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko) * Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) * William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) Screaming Gaffers * Shredder Jr (leader) * Midnight Sparkle * Zarc * Aelita Schaeffer * Ulrich Stern * Odd Della Robbia Killer Grips * Connor Lacey (leader) * Sci-Twi * Yugi Moto * Yuma Tsukamo * Yuya Sakaki * William Dunbar (a spy for Shredder Jr) * Yumi Ishiyama